Car Troubles
by amykinz13
Summary: Caroline's car breaks down in the middle of the highway. All her friends are too busy to help her. When she's about to lose hope, she notices Klaus' name in her phone contacts. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.


**A/N: I would like to thank "mslissy09" on tumblr for the story idea! This takes place after 3x14.  
><strong>

Caroline was on her way to Richmond to practice for the Miss Virginia Teen USA Pageant. She was really excited to participate as Miss Mystic Falls. She thought it was nice to be doing normal teenage girl things every once in a while. About half way to Richmond, her car broke down. _Great. Just what I needed_, she thought. She couldn't exactly run all the way there even is she was a vampire. First of all, it was still 20 miles away. Second, she had a lot of stuff with her.

Her first instinct was to call Matt. He wanted to help her, but he was in the middle of his work shift. And he really needed the money to pay for bills. Caroline tried Elena next, but apparently she was in the middle of her own drama with Damon and Stefan. Bonnie was busy with her mother. Caroline's own mom was busy working too. She was about to lose hope when she noticed Klaus' name in her phone contacts.

_What the… How did his name get in here? He must have done it during his family's ball the other week. Whatever. I'm desperate. I'll see if he can help me_, she thought and proceeded to call him.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Caroline. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice I added my number to your phone. How may I help you?" Klaus asked.

Caroline answered, "Look, under normal circumstances I'd be furious at you for doing that. But I'm kind of desperate right now, and I need your help. I need a ride to Richmond. My car just broke down, and I have no clue how to fix it."

"It would be my pleasure to help you, love. I'll be right there," he said.

* * *

><p>Caroline only had to wait 10 minutes for Klaus to show up. She opened her car door and asked, "How in the world did you get here so fast? You had to be speeding big time."<p>

"I knew you were in distress. So, I hurried," he replied. He then gathered all her bags, and opened the passenger door of his car for her.

Caroline was a little taken back by his chivalry. "Thank you," she said before getting into the car. Klaus gave a little grin before putting her bags in the trunk, and getting in the car himself. Klaus got Caroline to Richmond in no time. She wasn't even late for the practice.

"Now, you just wait here for me until I'm done," Caroline told Klaus.

He asked, "Why can't I come in and watch you?"

"Because you'll just make me nervous the whole time," she replied

"Interesting. I make you nervous," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Caroline said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Klaus picked up Caroline 3 hours later.<p>

"So, how did your practice go?" he asked.

She answered, "Pretty good. I think I've got the opening number down. Nothing too complicated. The swimsuit and evening gown portions are pretty easy too. It's just a matter of knowing your marks. The talent portion, on the other hand, was kind of intimidating."

As much as Klaus wanted to comment on the swimsuit portion of the pageant (he was smiling just thinking about it), he knew that if he wanted to stay in her good graces, he should just stick to talking about the talent portion.

He commented, "I don't know why you would be intimidated by the other girls. From what I hear, you're a wonderful singer."

"But you didn't hear and see the other girls. They are so good. There are opera singers, ballerinas, viol- Wait a minute. I didn't tell you I was singing for the pageant. I've never even told you I could sing. How did you know that?" Caroline asked.

"Darling, if you wanted to keep your singing talent a secret, you shouldn't have sang for the whole town last year at the Mystic Grill," he answered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," she replied.

He continued, "And like I said, from what I've been told, you've got a great voice. So, what song are you singing?"

Blushing slightly, she answered, "Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway. It's one of my favorite songs."

"That's a good song choice," he replied.

"I'm sorry, but it just seems strange that you even know who Kelly Clarkson is," said Caroline.

Klaus replied back, "Hey, just because I've been around a long time doesn't mean I don't keep up to date about things. Besides, I happen to also like that song. I like how it describes going out and seeing the world."

"Huh. You never cease to surprise me," Caroline replied.

"I hope one day I'll be able to hear you sing for myself," he said.

Caroline shrugged and said, "Well, there's nothing that says you can't come to my pageant."

Klaus replied, "But I thought my presence there would make you nervous."

She answered, "It would, but not any more nervous than I'd already be."

"Well then, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Klaus said as he parked the car in her driveway. He retrieved her bags, and opened her car door.

"Thanks again for the ride and all your help," Caroline said.

"Anytime, love. Anytime," Klaus replied before driving away.

THE END

**Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope to write more Klaroline fics in the future, but I need help with ideas. So, after you leave a review *hint hint*, please feel free to leave some ideas for me. Thanks! **


End file.
